Doppelgänger
by Saiai-Kirkland
Summary: Después de la guerra, no todo el mundo esta de acuerdo con la forma de gobierno establecida, esto solamente traerá problemas a las naciones...y más de una sorpresa


Bueno, aquí os traigo el primer fic de lo que espero sean mucho. Repito que es mi primer fic así que no seáis muy duros criticando, sé que la escritura no es lo mío pero me gusta demasiado y necesitó sacarme las miles de ideas que tengo en la cabeza.

**Disclaimer:** Ni Hetalia ni sus personajes me pertenecen, son obra del gran Hidekaz Himaruya.

**Parejas:** Multi-pairing

Sin más demora, Doppelgänger: capítulo 1 ¡Espero que os guste!

_Berlín, Alemania - 21:46 - _

Era una noche fría en las oscuras calles de Berlín. Toda la ciudad estaba envuelta en una espesa niebla que hacía imposible el poder ver con claridad lo que había a pocos metros más adelante.

Dos hombres caminaban con paso ligero ocultos entre las sombras, rogando por que nadie los viera. Si eso pasaba sería el fin de su misión ya que desde que se impuso el toque de queda varios años atrás, no había habido nadie que se hubiera atrevido a salir a la calle a esas horas por miedo a lo que pudieran hacerles. Pero a ellos no les importaba aquello, el motivo por el que estaban allí era demasiado importante como para dejarlo pasar y ya habían esperado demasiado.

Siguieron andando hasta el final de la calle y se detuvieron al llegar a un cruce. El más alto de ellos le hizo un gesto con la cabeza a su compañero y este asintió cruzando al otro lado por el paso de peatones. Una vez lo perdió de vista entre la niebla, torció a la derecha en el cruce y siguió andando hasta perderse en la niebla.

_Roma, Italia - 10:02 - _

Un pequeño reloj de aguja rojo saltaba en la mesilla de una amplia habitación ganándose más de un insulto procedente del joven que descansaba en la cama. Era una habitación espaciosa, con las paredes pintadas de verde pistacho y el suelo hecho de una oscura madera. Al fondo del dormitorio había una gran ventana con cortinas de seda blanca, los rayos del sol entraban por ella e iluminaban toda la sala dando una sensación de calidez con solo pisar dentro de la habitación. Aunque Romano no parecía tener la más mínima intención de levantarse, así que cogió el reloj y lo lanzó contra la pared haciendo que se rompiera y dejara de sonar.

Rato después le empezó a entrar hambre por lo que decidió levantarse y decirle a su hermano que le preparara algo de desayuno. Se desarropó y se sentó en un lateral de la cama sin mucho interés. Frotándose la nuca mientras bostezaba se levantó y un escalofrío recorrió su cuerpo cuando sus pies desnudos entraron en contacto con el suelo. Aún descalzo salió de la habitación y se dirigió hacia las escaleras para bajar a la primera planta.

Bajó por ellas y atravesó el salón para llegar a la cocina. Esperó encontrarse a su hermano allí pero se equivocó, ni siquiera había platos sucios en el fregadero y la televisión tampoco estaba encendida. Normalmente Feliciano solía despertarse bastante más temprano que él, miró el reloj de la encimera. Las diez y cuarto. Se quedó ahí, de pie, observando fijamente el reloj. Hmmm...¿Tenía que hacer algo hoy?...Hmmm...¡La reunión! Se le había olvidado por completo. Subió corriendo a su habitación a vestirse. En cuanto terminó, bajo las escaleras de dos en dos y salió por la puerta, se montó en su coche y rezó por llegar a tiempo. Sería una suerte si lo conseguía.

_Londres, Inglaterra - 09:16 - _

En la sala de reuniones todo era un caos, nadie se centraba en la reunión y lo único que se podía oír eran las discusiones entre varias naciones. La paciencia de Ludwig comenzaba a agotarse, iba a levantarse para ordenarlos que se callaran cuando la puerta se abrió de golpe y un malhumorado Romano entro por ella.

- ¿De dónde vie-

- ¡Cállate macho patatas! - Romano le cortó rápidamente y fue a sentarse a su sitio entre su hermano y Antonio. -¡¿Se puede saber por qué no me despertaste?! - Le dijo en un susurro a Feliciano, se le notaba en la voz que estaba bastante mosqueado.

- Ve~ Es que parecías estar durmiendo tan a gusto que no que no quise estropear tu sueño... - Él solo suspiro tras el comentario de su hermano y se concentró en lo que Arthur estaba diciendo.

- Well, como decía antes de que interrumpieran - le dirigió una mirada rápida a Romano y siguió hablando - Por favor Ludwig, Gilbert, contarnos todo lo que averiguasteis ayer en Berlín, sería de gran ayuda.

- Bien, no conseguimos mucho, pero - puso unos papeles encima de la mesa, Arthur los tomó y comenzó a leerlos por encima - nos las arreglamos para quitarles eso sin que se dieran cuenta, no hay nada que valga la pena pero no tenían nada más, de todas formas lo que pasó allí fue...

~ Flashback ~

_Un alto edificio se alzaba al final de la calle. De acuerdo con las indicaciones que los dieron, en la tercera planta debería estar la base de la resistencia de Alemania, tenían que lograr infiltrarse entre ellos y sacarles tanta información como pudieran. Gilbert debería estar esperándolo en la parte trasera del edificio con el vehículo que los sacaría de allí si algo salía mal._

_Abrió la pesada puerta de metal y entró en la sala. Hacía casi tanto frío ahí dentro como en la calle, las luces estaban apagadas lo que dificultaba la visión. Al fondo había unas escaleras de caracol y en el pasillo de la izquierda un ascensor, se decidió por subir en ascensor. Una vez llegó arriba caminó hacia la última habitación del pasillo y se paró frente a la puerta. A esas horas no debía haber nadie dentro, era una oportunidad perfecta para llevarse todo lo que pudiera de allí. _

_Sabía que la puerta estaría cerrada pero intentó abrir girando el pomo, cuán fue su sorpresa al ver que esta estaba abierta y que cedió a abrirse. La abrió suavemente con miedo de que alguien pudiera estar. Sus sospechas fueron ciertas y al entrar en la habitación encontró a dos chicas mirándole con una mezcla de sorpresa y enfado. _

_- ¿Quién eres tú? - Estaba de pie con los brazos en jarras, tenía el pelo corto y rubio, los ojos azules y una expresión seria. Al parecer no la había hecho ninguna gracia que la hubieran interrumpido. Por otro lado, la segunda estaba sentada encima de un escritorio, en frente de ella. Tenía el pelo plateado y largo, pero lo que más le impresionó fueron sus ojos, la parte de arriba era de color rojo pálido mientras que la inferior era de color azul; le recordaron a los de su hermano. - Te hice una pregunta._

_Ludwig estaba paralizado, no sabía que hacer ahora, esto no lo tenían planeado. Se estaba empezando a poner nervioso y podía oír el sonido de su corazón retumbar en sus oídos. _

_- Oh vamos, Louise, seguramente venía a la reunión de esta tarde pero se demoró un 'poco', - La peli-plata sonrió de manera sarcástica mientras lo miraba - ¿No es así?_

_- Exactamente..._

_- Lo entiendo pero, ¿no crees que demasiado tarde? Podrías haber venido a la de mañana. - Ludwig decidió seguirlas el juego y hacer con que él también formaba parte de la resistencia._

_- Estoy demasiado ocupado y no creo que vaya a poder ir, - tragó espeso - por eso pensé que a lo mejor podríais informarme ahora de lo que hablasteis hoy y hablareis mañana...- Las miró a las dos, primero a la que parecía llamarse Louise que seguía con el ceño fruncido y después a la más baja, que se había bajado de su asiento y estaba con los brazos cruzados, pero su sonrisa seguía ahí._

_- Bien, como miembro de la resistencia, debería tener tu nombre por aquí apuntado... - fue removiendo las hojas y carpetas que había encima de la mesa y cogió una de ellas sacudiéndola - aquí está. Bueno, ¿cómo te llamas? - de nuevo la situación volvía a complicarse, podía decirles su nombre pero si no estaba en la lista sería un problema, también podía inventarse uno pero volvíamos a lo mismo. _

_- Ludwig Beilschmidt...- Ella lo miró algo sorprendida cuando oyó el apellido pero en seguida volvió a dirigir la vista a la lista. Su compañera mientras, jugaba con un mechón de su pelo, enredándolo en sus dedos. Louise frunció el ceño y Ludwig intentó inventarse algo para salir de ahí cuanto antes. - Puede que no este apuntado porque no he podido venir antes a ninguna reunión - levantó la vista de la hoja para mirarlo y abrió la boca para hablar pero la peli-plata se la adelantó._

_- ¡Haberlo dicho antes! Entonces le apuntamos y listo, ¿no? - miró a la más alta que solamente suspiró._

_- Supongo que sí, pero no tenemos tiempo para explicarte todo lo que dijimos hoy, se está haciendo tarde...Te apuntaré en un papel con quien puedes contactar para que te lo expliqué. Por cierto, me llamó Louise y ella - señaló a la peli-plata - se llama Julchen, ha sido un placer Ludwig, esperamos volver a verte pronto. _

_Caminó hasta colocarse detrás del escritorio, sacó una hoja y comenzó a escribir en ella. Mientras Julchen se puso a su lado y le rodeó el cuello con su brazo izquierdo. - ¡Genial, otro miembro más! ¡Se van a enterar esos malditos soldados! - él desvió la mirada._

_- Aquí tienes - Louise se le acercó y le entregó un trozo de papel con un nombre escrito en él. - Como ya dije, esperamos volver a verte pronto._

_~ Fin del Flashback ~_

- Después de eso, salí del edificio y me encontré con Gilbert, estuve buscando información sobre el nombre que me dio y sobre ellas. - concluyó Ludwig.

- Ya veo, entonc- En ese momento llamaron a la puerta y una joven sujetando una carpeta contra su pecho entró en la sala. - ¿Qué es lo que pasa, Amy?

- P-perdónenme, pero... - Desvió la mirada hacia un lado y se mordió el labio - Acabamos de recibir un comunicado desde Polonia, me temo que han bombardeado Varsovia... y parece bastante grave.

Todos dirigieron su mirada hacia Feliks que había estado callado durante toda la reunión. Este los miró y sonrió cerrando los ojos mientras se levantaba - Como que debo irme, adiós. - y rápidamente recogió sus cosas y salió por la puerta seguido de la chica que acababa de entrar.

Toris miró hacia el sitio de su pareja y entristeció la mirada al ver que la mesa y parte de la silla estaban manchados de sangre.

Ok! Bueno, ¿qué les pareció? No me gustan los diálogos largos pero no sabía muy bien como expresar esa parte, este capítulo ha sido solo de prueba, quiero saber si a alguien le gustó para continuar la historia, si no, intentaré seguirla pero no creo estar motivada para ello xD. En cualquier caso, dejen un review si les gustó y si no pues también y con sus críticas intentaré mejorar.

Un beso a todos, los quiero!


End file.
